The invention relates to a method for generating a 3D representation of a user interface in a vehicle and to a corresponding device in a vehicle.
Vehicles have always provided different adjustment options for different vehicle systems, which are implemented using special operating elements, for example. However, large-area display devices, in particular displays, are being used more and more frequently in modern motor vehicles, in which case the available computing power is also increased. It is therefore possible and has already been proposed to use graphical user interfaces in vehicles, which can be displayed on the displays, for example, and/or guide a user through different adjustment options in a menu-controlled manner.
In this case, the adjustment options and functionalities provided are also becoming more and more extensive and sophisticated. In addition to established radio functions and the playback of digital media, it is also known to implement Bluetooth telephony as well as dead reckoning with corresponding map display, for example. Driver assistance systems which are being implemented more and more also provide adjustment options. Another proposed possibility for extending the operating and information range is the use of contents outside the vehicle, for example from the Internet. An infotainment system inside the vehicle can therefore be wirelessly connected to an external information source, for example with respect to map functions. Satellite images and special representations can therefore be retrieved from the Internet.
Systems having such user interfaces which are known nowadays, generally infotainment systems and man-machine interfaces (MMIs), nowadays usually use only two-dimensional representations, for example lists, icons or vehicle sketches, or resort to 3D representations which are precalculated (rendered) outside the vehicle and are displayed in the form of two-dimensional graphics and/or animations.
This results in some disadvantages. With the previous approach, it is thus not possible or is possible only with great difficulty to visualize complex, spatial relationships, for example the location of functions in the vehicle. 3D representations or sequences precalculated outside the vehicle require a large amount of storage space and provide only little flexibility or no flexibility at all since only a limited number of possible variants can be rendered in advance.